Project Summary: Technology Research and Development Project #3 Advancing MR and PET Through Synergistic Simultaneous Acquisition and Joint Reconstruction TR&D #3 Principal Investigators: Fernando Boada, PhD, Yu-Shin Ding, PhD, and Johan Nuyts, PhD The broad mission of our Center for Advanced Imaging Innovation and Research (CAI2R) is to bring together collaborative translational research teams for the development of high-impact biomedical imaging technologies, with the ultimate goal of changing day-to-day clinical practice. Technology Research and Development (TR&D) project #3 is addressed at new uses of simultaneity, advancing the fundamental capabilities of MR and PET through synergistic simultaneous acquisition and joint reconstruction. Specific aims are as follows: (1) Develop MR-based motion correction algorithms for PET. (2) Develop constrained reconstruction approaches for PET and combined MR-PET. (3) Develop and validate integrated physiological modeling for concurrently acquired MR and PET data. (4) Develop MR-PET tracers to support collaborative and service projects.